Deadpool
'Sup. Name's Deadpool. And this is my Wiki page. So put on your thinkin' caps, kiddies, 'cuz Deadpool's gonna school ya. Biography Okay, before we get into the Cove jazz, I'm gonna give ya a little backstory about yours truly. My career as the badass killing machine started during my military days. 'Cept, I didn't actually end up doing too much killing, since the jerkweeds who ran the camp hated my guts for some reason. I mean seriously, what could have made them hate an elegant creature such as moi? Anyway, one day while I was scrubbin' the floors for these butt-faces, I found out I got cancer. Which sucked because I hear cancer can kill. Lucky for me, some smarty-pants scientists from Weapon X came my way and offered a cure for my cancer. I don't know if it was the hope of not dying or the hope of accidentally being turned into Wolverine that affected my judgement, but regardless I said yes. The good doctors did their thing, and all looked well...At first. When I was done with all that, they found out that the project gave me a super-awesome healing factor (Close enough to Wolvie, right?), but it also tore up my beautiful skin beyong repair. The jerks! I did not sign up for that! They didn't even send a gift basket to say sorry! Well...I guess that'd be kinda hard when you're dead, but I digress. When I got out, I found the sexy spandex that I'm wearing this very moment and donned it to cover myself. I couldn't just go around lookin' like I was, y'know? Anyway, ever since then my life's consisted of pancakes, chimichangas, and the occassional murder spree. Livin' the dream, ladies and gentlemen. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Okay, so when I started Cove, I was plopped smack dab in the middle of the Pride Lands. For some unexplained reason I was looking for Simba, my only clue being an old Lion King tape (Which I still have!). When I finally got to Pride Rock, I noticed that Simba wasn't there, but instead his suave uncle, Scar, along with an equally-suave butler named Sebastian. Dude was tall. Things were said, and I was hired by Scar to go to Sky City to wreak some good old-fashioned havoc, just like mom used to make. Some stuff happened, I met Ghost Rider who failed at stealing my soul or something. When that wasn't happening, I was fanboying over the blue procupine and the floaty-girl's relationship. In fact I've got a little book here that has all my headcanon pairings for this RP. Anyway, more things happened (Gotta love laziness), and Sky City was suddenly being targeted by everybody and their mother. We had The Empire, Wesker (for like 5 seconds) and finally this psycho chick called U-D. She kept droning on about needing to destroy things, or something. To be honest, I like her style, but she went about it so...Evil-ly. Moving on, everyone not on the bad-side joined up with Jail Spaghetti in his ship, the Saint's Crib. More stuff happened, and we found our forces split into three mini-groups. Jail leading one, Dr. Doom leading another, and Dr. Eggs Man leading one in space against the Empire. When things didn't go so hot in Space, Eggs and his crew came back down into orbit to lend a hand there. That's when things REALLY went down the crapper. U-D was hot on our tail, and Dr. Eggs Man sacrificed himself to keep her away for a bit. I didn't catch it all, but it sounded like it sent ol' Sonic, who was with Doom, into a bit of a depression. Poor guy. Just when he's about to snap out of it, he looks and sees Stern and Levi get stabbed to death by U-D. He got SUPER pissed at this point. Literally, he went Super. Dark Super, to be exact. He was moving so damn fast, I could hardly tell what went on, but one thing was for sure: He dealt a hell of a blow to U-D before Jail called him back. Even MORE stuff happened, but at this point I was too busy watching Doctor Who to see what was going on. I just assumed a Dalek got when we weren't looking U-D. There was a musical number curtesy of the Materials and their newest member (Who looks a lot like U-D for some reason), before we suddenly got attacked AGAIN. This time by the one and only Sephiroth. Well, my legs are tired from standing here explaining all this, so I'mma go for now. I'll be back when I feel like it.